


never enough words

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Akaashi's job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: The lights in the small hotel room were off, the blue light from Keiji's laptop the only source of illumination. It was a small room, to beds pushed together, a tiny couch, a closet, a mirror, a coffee table.Keiji leaned further into the couch, looking over his laptop to the beds, and the man sprawled out on top of them. Koutarou was facing towards the windows, away from Keiji and the light of his laptop.Even in the low light, the definition of Koutarou's back was clearly visible and as always Keiji had to suppress the urge to go over and run his finger through Koutarou's hair. He looked cozy, even though the blanket had already been shrugged off.In the closet, under the jackets, was Keiji's backpack, filled with emergency band-aids, maps of the city they were in, a plastic water bottle, and a small velvet box. Keiji had already written three pages.Keiji writes about his favorite topic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	never enough words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed to look at this, it's so sappy

Keiji had always had an interest in writing. After all, he had gone to college for literature. Writing pages of character analysis were fun to him, he enjoyed essays if the topic was not too boring.  
Even after getting his job as an unwilling manga editor, he liked to exercise his skills, occasionally writing short pieces about books or short stories that had made him think.  
Right now, he was writing about the topic that occupied his mind most frequently.

The lights in the small hotel room were off, the blue light from Keiji's laptop the only source of illumination. It was a small room, to beds pushed together, a tiny couch, a closet, a mirror, a coffee table.  
Keiji leaned further into the couch, looking over his laptop to the beds, and the man sprawled out on top of them. Koutarou was facing towards the windows, away from Keiji and the light of his laptop.  
Even in the low light, the definition of Koutarou's back was clearly visible and as always Keiji had to suppress the urge to go over and run his finger through Koutarou's hair. He looked cozy, even though the blanket had already been shrugged off.

In the closet, under the jackets, was Keiji's backpack, filled with emergency band-aids, maps of the city they were in, a plastic water bottle, and a small velvet box. Keiji had already written three pages.

_I love your soft hair at night, and how you sigh when I run my fingers through it. I love how careful you are when you wash it, and how you concentrate on your hair in the morning._

Keiji was not writing a character analysis, he was not writing an essay. He was writing a speech about his favorite topic, about the person he never stopped thinking about.

_Koutarou, ever since I saw you for the first time, I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I'm busy with something else, there is always a small part of me only concerned with you._

Maybe it was a bit too much. Writing four pages of what Koutarou already knew. They had been together for years, Koutarou knew that Keiji loved him, it was not like he needed to confess to anything.  
But just as much as Koutarou knew Keiji, Keiji knew Koutarou.  
He knew of the other's love for what some would call “disgustingly cheesy”, Koutarou loved bright Christmas lights and sunsets on the beach and declarations of love.  
Keiji wanted the next day to be perfect for Koutarou, and if that included a long speech about all the reasons Keiji would never leave him, then Keiji would provide that.

And so Keiji threw himself into the word document, let all the many thoughts he had about his boyfriend flow onto the keyboard. It was not as perfectly organized as Keiji usually liked his texts to be. Even he couldn't apply rhyme or reason to his feelings. Koutarou forced him out of his comfort zone, out of what his tenth-grade Japanese teacher told him a speech was supposed to look like.

Of course, Keiji considered the possibility that the sight of Koutarou smiling through his tears from above him would make him break down and cry, from his feelings and what he had to look forward to. It was very likely that he would not be able to deliver his speech the way wanted to without Koutarou tackling him in a hug and attacking him with kisses. But it was worth a try.  
And if it didn't work out, he'd read it out to Koutarou in the evening, without anyone around to hear, and make Koutarou cry for a second time.

Keiji had just finished the last sentence when he heard Koutarou rustle in his sleep. Did Koutarou somehow know, somehow feel the four words Keiji had just mouthed and typed into the document?  
Probably not. But he would, tomorrow.

“Keiiiiji,” a tired voice said.  
Keiji instantly started smiling, there was no sound quite like Koutarou's voice right after waking up. 

“Are you awake?” Keiji asked, not even trying to hide the fondness in his own voice. 

Koutarou made an unintelligible sound and rolled around. “Keiji, I want to cuddle!” He sounded almost distraught, like not having his arms around Keiji was physically hurting him. 

Who was Keiji to deny his boyfriend?

Quickly, he closed his laptop and sunk into the bed next to Koutarou, not hesitating to use his chest as a pillow and nuzzling into his neck.  
Koutarou sighed in relief at the opportunity to pull him closer.

“Good night Keiji,” he mumbled against Keiji's hair.

“Good night Koutarou.”

_Will you marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I can't write BokuAka without making it soft and cheesy. I love how much they love each other!
> 
> [my art Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilijanart)


End file.
